Gone with the Wind: The Last Day
by Kedavra'Avada
Summary: Set before TLO. Percy has been on combat missions - and Annabeth doesn't know if he can survive it or not. Used to be a one-shot, but making it chapter-by-chapter. Some chapters are parodies!


**I do not own PJO. I most especially do not own the gods, and all the characters. ****I'm only just starting to make some fan fictions, so please don't laugh about these!**

"Hey," Percy said. He said it as normally as he could.

"Hi, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. _Too bad, I will go to another combat mission. _She wanted to tell Percy, but he also knew that Percy was in a middle of one. Percy shuddered, and gave Annabeth a hug.

"Ew," Annabeth managed to say. Even though she liked it, she would_ never_tell it. She already had enough hugs for today. She was leaving for a combat mission . . . by herself. To defeat those mighty minor gods and she was going _alone. _

Percy stood up, gave Annabeth a smile, and promised to come back with a picnic basket in his hand. Yes, they were preparing for a picnic day, but in this Camp, which is already deserted (except for those Aphrodite cabins . . . and a few others) – they should really need some live ups. Annabeth thought that he would bring some satyrs and naiads in this mossy field just at the back of the Poseidon Cabin, but no. Percy and Annabeth were alone. When Percy came, all she can see were some fruits . . . and apparently, a flower.

"You got this from Mr. D's office, didn't you?" Annabeth said. Percy just nodded. She would freak out if Percy said, _come on! Mr. D is not overprotective with his plants! I can easily get, even that wolf faced thing was there! _She would kill Percy.

"Well, I'm leaving for my Combat Mission this 3 o' clock. I actually wanted to spend time with you here, you know, alone." He said. Annabeth blushed in this. Even though there was already a war going on, the biggest war, Annabeth just smiled.

"So, if you go to your Combat Mission, you'd probably get a scar. You know?" Annabeth said. She blushed . . . because she had remembered about her kissing Percy during the battle in the Labyrinth.

"Yes. Too bad that you can't go with me, I'm going to destroy some scorpions, and perhaps, start a war with a minor god. Well? What do you think? Let's eat now." He said calmly. Silena, who was the counselor for the Aphrodite cabin, threw Annabeth some pink fur. Inside it was something she should give to Percy for protection.

"Umm, Percy," Annabeth said. Percy looked awful, but even with his now-becoming grass green eyes and messy dark hair, he still looked gorgeous.

"What?" Percy said. He thought that it could have been a ring – and they get married blah. But actually, it was just Aphrodite's scarf. But Aphrodite's scarf has something useful to do.

"It can help you, you wish something and you get it. But don't wish for me, 'kay?" Annabeth laughed. Percy just nodded. _Something's wrong with Percy. _She said.

IN fact, Annabeth was very right. Percy looked awful and somehow, thoughtless. His messy hair was already able to track how he was feeling. He felt bad for Annabeth, Silena, Charles, and a few more demigods. He thought that he was sacrificing every one of them. He knew that he was part of the reason that Kronos was not yet alive, but he was a part of the reason that Kronos was rising. He thought that it was his entire fault. As the other demigods notice him, he didn't seem to collapse, but he was looking puzzled with himself too.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed, probably could wake up the campers. The satyrs went to Percy, and they figured he was in a trance.

"What?" Percy halted the satyrs in carrying him to a simple _stop _sign. The satyrs fled, and left the two of them alone again.

"You were in a trance." Annabeth said – and Percy figured out what had happened. Percy told Annabeth that Kronos was speaking in his mind, to make him feel bad for himself. Soon – there were cries of his loved ones – the campers, Annabeth, Grover and a few more. Annabeth blushed as he called her, _loved one, _but apparently it wasn't the time to think anymore.

"PERCY, NO. Don't tell the rest," Annabeth said, probably thinking that his loved ones were dead.

"Sure, that's the rest of it, I guess." He said. They continued eating in the mossy garden. Later, when it was about sunset, Percy forgot about the combat mission.

"Oh I forgot." Percy said, and packing his bags with nectar and ambrosia, and a few strawberries. Annabeth was supposed to go to cabin six now; but Annabeth was thinking about something.

"Percy," Annabeth now said in a calm tone. "Good luck, 'kay?" Annabeth said. She didn't know what to do next. After it – she thought that . . . Percy would hug her and stuff. Percy just stood in his place, afraid what would Annabeth would do.

With no luck, Annabeth kissed him in the cheek. Percy was flattered, and gave her a hug. They walked down up to the borderline, and he gave another grin to Annabeth.

"See ya, Wise Girl." Percy said, and left the borderline.

"See you too." Annabeth said.


End file.
